Welcome to My Life
by Starlight Girl
Summary: A little song fic about Aelita after she finds out about what happened to her real parents. Song by: Simple Plan. please R&R! Sad story.


_**Welcome to my Life **_

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Code Lyoko and this song and without further ado…… **_Welcome to my Life_**...

"Where did you go momma? Why did you go poppa? Why did you leave me here all alone?"

Cold winds, icy grounds, frozen hearts. Feel the pain of them all. People can bring warmth to others. A simple hug can make another person's day. But for others it's different. No one there to save you, you are all alone.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like some how you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so load _

_That no one hears you screaming _

Story of her life. Questions to be answered, that no one will answer for you. For years she never knew how much pain was ahead. She lost her parents to someone she hates and will always hate. How can someone be so cruel? People think they understand her, but they really don't.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me… _

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

She never had real parents and she probably never will. Yes. People say she lives with real parents, and yes they try their best, and yes they will always be there for her.

She lives with her best friend, her friends real parents. The ones she had from the start and will have until the end and ever beyond the end.

She just wants to know how it really felt like.

_Do you wanna be someone else? _

_Are you sick of being so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

Deep inside her heart is breaking. She sees a family with their only child. A young child, playing with a ball in the green, soft grass. The parents are just so happy, to see happiness, they worked so hard to get.

She wonders if her life was like that when she was young, playing with her parents, in a park, in their yard, or anywhere else. Just the three of them, having a wonder full time together. She wishes someone will reach out their hand and tell the truth, how they feel about her and just to talk, to play to be close to when you are scared, to be next to you in tough times. Can just one person do something that simple?

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me… _

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you. _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

**Aelita's P.O.V. **

Ijust want one person, to hold their hand, to feel that you are loved by them, like a parent would. I want my parents again, I want to be held in their arms, I want to hold their hands, but how can I now. I just want someone to be in my life. Yes, and say, welcome to my life! One person to understand me and my life, welcome them into my own life.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna to be ok _

_Everybody always gave you what _

_You wanted _

_You never had to work _

_It was always there. _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_To be like me…_

I wish someone could do that for me, just one person to do something so simple for me. Please, someone out there, come into my life and fill that gap that parents have to fill. Just for me to feel happy once more.

**Fin **

**Song By: Simple Plan **

End of this fic. Please review and be nice. Just be nice, that's all I ask from you. One review would make me happy! Don't make me feel like a loser! So yeah, just review and do it nicely! Peace Out Starlight Girl o


End file.
